


Catching Lightning (remastered)

by wwa archive (wisdom_walks_alone)



Series: Lanie Jackson and the Olympians (Percy has a Twin AU) [3]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Twins, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24574906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdom_walks_alone/pseuds/wwa%20archive
Summary: tiny rewrite of catching lightning i did a year later
Relationships: Percy Jackson & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Lanie Jackson and the Olympians (Percy has a Twin AU) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776172
Kudos: 1





	Catching Lightning (remastered)

I’ve been thinking a lot lately, trying to figure out where exactly my life changed so drastically, and there are a lot of moments that could be considered moments where everything changed. But I think the day my brother killed my pre-algebra teacher with a pen is when my life really started spiraling away from my perception of reality. 

I know what you’re thinking;  _ How could anyone kill someone with a pen? _ Just let me continue. All will make sense soon enough. Probably.

It was a pretty average day in New York as far as weather goes. My brother Percy, our friend Grover, and I were on a bus heading towards a museum in the city. It was just your average run-of-the-mill sixth grade school field trip. Read: boring as hell. At least I thought it would be. Either that, or Percy would get himself suspended again. 

But Percy seemed to have high hopes for this field trip. Mr. Brunner, our wheelchair bound history teacher, was one of the chaperones, and everyone loved Mr. Brunner. But the cranky old pre-algebra teacher Mrs. Dodds was also a chaperone, so there wasn’t really much of a chance this trip would go all that well, especially when you take into account the fact that she absolutely hated us.


End file.
